stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucarioqueen
Lucarioqueen was a houseguest on Big Brother 1. Biography Lucario entered the house with trying to win the game. She tried to help her Clique win the first Head of Household but to no avail with the Book Worms winning and putting up Butters for the Head of Household. Lucario tempted to lay low week one but was shocked when she was backdoored when Xbae vetoed Medea off the block. Lucario pleaded her case why she should stay, and she did with her staying in a 14 - 1. Week two she became safe with Slay winning the Head of Household, and furthered her relationship with Slay by voting out her target Axel. Sadly for them Axel stayed in a 8 - 6 vote. Lucario was put in risk when week three Sythe won the HOH and was unsure who to target. Good for her she was put in the back of his mind with him arguing with Redrills, which placed the target on her. However, she decided voting out Medea, the pawn against Red was better for her game, sending Medea home in a 10 - 3 vote. Week four she was put in the back again and was safe with Psy winning HOH and voted out his secondary target, Ryan. Week five when Sythe won HOH many expected him to target Redrills again but shocking her (in a good way), he put up Axel and Jenn for eviction, the Universes. When it was announced it was a double, someone on the opposite side, Twisted won HOH making her scared she would be targeted. Instead of her, one her allies Slay was put on the block but was vetoed so Sythe could go home. Trying to appease the HOH she voted out Sythe, but he stayed against Ashley in a 5 - 4 vote. Week six when Axel won HOH she was worried again about who he would target, luckily he decided to target Red instead of her. She voted out Red sending her home in a 5 - 3 vote. Afterwards when Annie won the HOH, Lucario viewed herself safe and she was. Her and Annie plotted to backdoor Axel for eviction and when Lucario won the POV and vetoed Sythe, it seemed as so. Shocking her Annie backdoored Xbae instead so she voted out Twisted to get back at Annie. Week eight when Psy won the HOH, she was put up as a pawn against Annie with the nominees staying the same and Annie being voted out in a 4 - 2 vote. After it was announced it was a double, her ally Xbae won HOH and put up Sythe and Butters for eviction, planning to backdoor Axel, a duo she wanted to rid of. Psy vetoed Butters making Axel the new person on the block. Shocking Lucario, Axel STAYED in a 3 - 2 vote sending this house in eruption with Sythe walking out the door. Week nine Slay won HOH, and decided to finish the deed putting up Axel and Butters for eviction, with Xbae winning POV and discard. Axel went home in a 4 - 0 vote, sending a major target home. Psy won the next HOH and decided to target the next biggest threat of Xbae, with Butters winning the POV and discarding. Lucario backstabbed Xbae and voted her out sending Xbae home in a 3 - 0 vote. Week eleven when Butters won HOH she knew she was in trouble with him putting up Slay and Lucario for eviction, Lucario knowing if Slay won POV she would go home, and attempted to win the POV. Sadly for her she lost with Slay vetoing herself and Kit as the new replacement nominee. When the votes tied 1 - 1 she knew she was heading home, and she did with Butters evicting her sending her home in 5th place. Host Opinion Lucario was a decent player entering the house trying to form a mostly girls alliance. She was a mostly quiet player until the end when she attempted to get more involved trying to make it to the end. Good luck in future endeavors Lucario! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History Trivia * She voted Axel all four times he was on the block. * Lucario was the first person to be put up as a replacement nominee. * She voted in the minority four times. * She won the first POV she ever competed in. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Beauties Category:BB1 Jury Category:5th Place